


Proof Beyond TV Shows

by CelticGHardy



Series: Law and DNA [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGHardy/pseuds/CelticGHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey needs proof, not gut instinct or how Mike looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof Beyond TV Shows

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda got bugged to continue. So this was the sequel. [ Original post and prompt](http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/1110.html?thread=180822#t180822)

 

Looks cannot be the only basis for someone being related to someone. If anyone made that argument, then half of Hollywood, Bollywood and registered British actors would be related. Not including the people that already were related.

 

According to crime shows, just about everywhere (well, there is that one show where one of the characters could teach Mike something about dressing to impress and that one really didn't deal with the stuff the forensic shows did), DNA cannot lie (unless someone gets a hold of your DNA and can manage to replicate it...)

 

Okay, no more USA network marathons if ever he was sick again.

 

DNA, usually, was trustworthy. At least when you're just testing it and didn't really need anything complicated with it.

 

The problem was actually getting the DNA.

 

He couldn't actually just go up and ask Mike without some sort of reasonable excuse. (Well, he could, but then he would pestered with questions until something broke and he either kicks the kid out of his office or states that he may be related to him. And that's one road he does not, at any point in time, want to go down unless he absolutely had to.) So he set about trying to find a way to get DNA inconspicuously.

 

Harvey would have figured the kid to be a gum chewer. He wasn't.

 

All coffee mugs were he rinsed out once he was done with them, and even when they were left behind after he ended his day, someone would swipe it before he had the chance. Styrofoam cups were thrown away in the weirdest of places that he wouldn't be able to pick one up to take.

 

He watched for ways of getting DNA. Hairbrush out. Toothbrush, circumstantial and noticable. (Harvey told him to get the portable ones but he stuck with an actual one and toothpaste.)

 

It was mostly a waiting game; one that paid off in a way that was a win, but not in the way he wanted it.

 

Mike got hurt.

 

He saw him biking in when a car swiped him. It wasn't a massive hit, but enough to knock him off and cause him to skid across the pavement. He was one of two people that walked over to help Mike. The other person actually did the helping. His hands were scratched up and he had bruises, but nothing major. The person washed his hands with bottled water and wiped them off with napkins from the cart. He watched the person throw them into a almost full trash can and waited for them to leave (and for Mike to check his bike) that he grabbed them, hiding them in a plastic bag in his jacket. (He had one just in case he got something.)

 

It was a tainted victory.

 

He went to a private company. He had his cheek swiped and the napkins that he collected were taken.

 

Four to six weeks.

 

It was a long wait.

 

Donna handed a brown envelope with the company's return address on it. He fobbed about a case, but she rolled his eyes and went back to her desk to deal with a call.

 

The first page was a summary. It explained. It wasn't thirteen alleles that they showed; it was a strange picture that had Mike's DNA printout on top of his. Several of the areas matched, so much so that it could be called half. The company didn't know the story so they couldn't put “ _Yes, you are the father.”_ at the very end.

 

The proof of his mistake twenty-five years was shoved into a drawer when he saw Mike walking over to his office. No one, under any circumstances, will find out about this. Not as long as he kept up the charade.

 

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Really hard to figure out a name for this 'series'.
> 
> I may also have ideas for a third. Oops.


End file.
